Jessie And Slater reunion 2007
by Leah1968
Summary: Jessie and Slater have not seen each other since Zack and Kelly's wedding and are suddenly unexpectedly reunited.  My first attempt at fanfiction so please don't be too harsh on me. ha.ha.  This is a complete story.


-1

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story, neither am I anything to do with NBC. This story is written purely for enjoyment of other fans.

JESSIE AND SLATER REUNION IN 2007

Chapter One

Jessie Spano's life had always been about achievement and being the best at everything. Failure just wasn't a word in her vocabulary. But this latest idea of her old school friend Lisa's had her rather worried. She couldn't say no though, that would mean failure from the start and that could not happen. She thought back to the conversation she and Lisa had had over lunch two days before.

'So Lisa, let me get this straight. You want me to take part in the London Marathon with you?'

'Yes, I can get us guaranteed charity places. We just have to raise the minimum sponsorship and that should be easy enough.'

'And just when am I supposed to train?'

'After work, at weekends. Come on Jessie , I know you can do this and its for a good cause.'

'Lisa, its okay for you, you have your own fashion label, you can do hours that suit. I'm one of the top divorce lawyers in London, sometimes that means working twenty-four seven and weekends are often just a foreign concept to me. You should know that by now.'

'Yes I know that, but I also know you can find a way round it. Your Jessie Spano, you always have.'

'Okay then, I'll do it. I have always wanted to do something like that anyway.'

'Good, I have a registration form for you to fill in right here.'

And that was that. Lisa had flown home to New York later that afternoon and Jessie had gone home to her riverside apartment and realised what a huge challenge she had just taken on.

Jessie had a few friends here in London, but she missed the old gang. She hadn't made her Bayside High School ten year reunion, neither had she made her ten year college reunion. Both times she had been working hard on some big society divorce cases. Time off had not been an option. Lisa was often in London on business, especially now she had her very own shop in Bond Street. Zack and Kelly however she hadn't seen since their wedding. But at least she was still in touch with them via regular e-mails. And besides their lives were just as busy as hers, Kelly was a GP and worked in a local surgery practice in LA. Zack was an Assistant Manager at the same bank he had been working at since graduating college. And on top of that they had two children, Sophie who was ten and Eric who was now eight. Jessie had never even met them, she had only ever seen their photo's. But at least Kelly and Zack understood just how busy her life was and how hard it was for her to fly back home for a visit.

And then she thought of Screech and Slater. The last time she had seen either of them was at Zack and Kelly's wedding and she hadn't a clue what had happened to them since as Zack and Kelly appeared to have lost touch with the both of them too.

Not that she wanted to know anything about Slater, they hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms on Zack and Kelly's wedding day.

Chapter Two

Well it had been a long time coming, but finally Jessie had managed to find the time to take two whole weeks holiday from work, having just finished working on the biggest case of her career. And she was pleased with herself, she had won the ex-wife in the case twice what she had been hoping. She had reason to feel pleased with herself and she deserved a break from work. And she would be able to do a bit of extra training for the marathon without having to worry about fitting her training runs around work for a couple of weeks. It was March now and the London Marathon was just one month away. She and Lisa had been training separately, but Lisa had planned a visit to LA at the same time as Jessie so they could do some training runs together.

As Jesse's parents were both now re-married, she had no childhood home to go to in LA. Her mum and her step dad had recently retired to Florida, so she had booked in to one of the local hotels. Besides , she could afford to treat herself, so why not?

Lisa met her at the hotel reception a couple of hours after she arrived.

'Guess what, I actually managed for us to arrange to have dinner with Zack and Kelly the last night we are here.'

'Great. It will be so good to see them again.'

Though she couldn't admit it to Lisa, as much as she wanted to see her old friends, she was really nervous about it. After all, what did you say to people you hadn't seen in so long. It was easy in e-mail, but face to face might be difficult.

'Right girl, tomorrow morning, I thought we could go for a training run about eight o'clock, is that okay with you?'

'Sure. You know I am really starting to look forward to the marathon after all this training I been doing.'

'I thought we could do just ten miles tomorrow, a faster run and then a longer one the next day.'

'Lisa, you talk just like someone that has the time to use the services of a personal trainer.'

'That reminds me. Pete, my trainer in New York gave me the number of one here, apparently he is a sports coach too and is the best in the business. His names Kevin Johnson, oh no, that's the name of the gym. But anyway, Pete said just to mention his name and the trainer will come and meet us and take us through our paces.'

'What do we want some coach for at this late stage? We have been doing just fine on our own.'

'Maybe, but I am sure we can do even better with a little extra help. Besides you never know, this guy might even be good looking.'

'Yeah, all brawn and no brain, just my type, I don't think.'

'In that case what were you doing with Slater in high school?'

'Hey, Slater had a brain, he just preferred to show off his jock side.'

'I suppose so. I wonder whatever happened to him.'

'Search me.'

Chapter Three

'I left a message with the Secretary at the Keith Johnson Gym. She said to be there at seven tomorrow morning. She booked us in for two hours with this friend of Pete's. Apparently he is simply known as THE COACH.'

'Sounds like a big head.'

'We got to give the guy a chance though. I mean he is obviously good. I am sure he will be able to give us some good tips. My one worry is hitting the wall near the end.'

'Lisa, I am sure we will both be fine, but if you insist we meet up with this coach guy, then fine.'

Jessie thought about this coach. She would put money on it that he didn't know a thing about fitting a training schedule around a high pressured job. She bet he had never had to fit in a training run at midnight for a start.

That night Jessie and Lisa at a light meal in the hotel restaurant and talked some more about the old days back in high school.

'I often wonder what happened to Screech you know. I know he worked at Bayside with Belding for a few years.'

'Those were the days Jessie, remember the senior prom.'

'As if I could forget it, I spent most of it locked in the boiler room with my ex-boyfriend.'

'Yes and I've been trying to forget who my date was ever since.'

'Oh my god, you went with Screech.'

'Not too loud, please. Someone might hear.'

They left the restaurant early, they both had to be up early for training in the morning. Back in her hotel room Jessie thought more about the old days at school. It was just a shame she couldn't get up and go back to her old life at Bayside High in the morning. Often she longed for a return to her carefree school days, back then her biggest worry had been getting the best grades. Every time she looked at her old high school yearbooks at her home in London it brought tears to her eyes.

Chapter Three

Lisa pulled up outside the hotel in her brand new sports car that she used when in LA and kept in her LA home, she had no need for a car in New York. It was her seventh sports car in as many years. She didn't total them, she just got bored of them easily, a bit like boyfriends really. A few years back Lisa had confided in Jessie, she didn't think she would ever get married, because she got bored too easily.

'I wonder if Slater ever got married', Jessie wondered out loud as they headed towards the gym.

'I'm glad its not just me Jessie. Every time I am home here, I just can't stop thinking about the good times we had in high school.'

The Keith Johnson gym was relatively new, but a big, successful one. The reception was manned by a girl with a perfect figure, perfect looks, perfect make-up and well, perfect everything.

'Hi, I 'm Lisa Turtle. My friend and I have an appointment this morning.'

'Oh yes, with THE COACH, I see. You lucky women, wait here, he will be out shortly.'

Both women were taking in the plush surroundings when a strangely familiar voice approached them.

'So Ladies I understand you need some help with your last minute marathon training.'

'That's ri……….. Slater, A.C. Slater.'

'Oh my god, Jessie, Lisa, its been years.'

'You're the coach?'

'That's me.'

'Did you know about this?', Jessie looked at Lisa accusingly.

Lisa couldn't say a word, she was still sat there gob smacked herself at who the coach had turned out to be.

'Hey ladies, I don't mean to break up the reunion, but we are on a tight schedule.'

'Yes come on, lets get running', and then, Jessie thought to herself, I never want to see you again, you pig.

Okay, yesterday she had been curious about him, but she was also still very angry at him. Thirteen years and thousands of miles between them hadn't brought any thoughts of forgiveness to her mind.

Jessie ran faster and harder than she ever had before, giving Slater a run for his money, even Lisa, who was proud to call herself super fit, was having trouble keeping up.

Two hours and seventeen miles later, they were back at the gym and freshly showered and changed out of their running clothes.

'Come on guys, stay and have a juice with me. The wrestling team I coach aren't due here for another hour and its so great to see you both again.'

'I can't, sorry Slater. I got to go and sort some stuff out at my LA office.'

'Fair enough Lisa, don't be a stranger anymore though.'

'I won't and I got your e-mail address now.'

And then Lisa was gone and Jessie was sat there alone with Slater.

'Jessie, please stay and have a drink with me.'

'Oh, okay then.'

He went off and returned to the table with two glasses of cranberry juice.

'So mama, what are you up to these days?'

'Ironically, I'm a divorce lawyer.'

'What's ironic about that?'

'Oh come on Slater, the last time I saw you, you were parading another girl in front of me at your best friends wedding.'

'So what Jessie. We weren't together anymore, we hadn't even seen each other since graduating high school. What was the problem?'

'Once the ceremony was over and we all walked back up the aisle behind Kelly and Zack, you let go of my arm and you completely ignored me the rest of the day.'

'I didn't think you were that bothered.'

'Slater, I was lonely in New York. It was good seeing you again, I really needed to talk to someone, but there was no one. And you want to know why I left so quickly after we saw Zack and Kelly off? I couldn't stand seeing you with that other girl, whoever she was. You didn't even take the time to introduce us.'

'Jessie, I don't know how it looked, but she meant nothing to me. I was nineteen, I was a player. I had been serious with you in high school, but I was young, free and single and I wasn't ready to settle down with anyone, least of all some girl I met in Vegas.'

'But you hardly spoke to me at all that day Slater, it was as if I wasn't really there.'

'Jessie, you and I both know it wouldn't have worked out for us back then. Not that it means I didn't still love you, I did , that was part of the problem, I wanted to live a little as well. That was why I acted the way I did that day. But I've never forgotten you. Sometimes I do think I was mad to let you get away, but I did it for you as well as me. Neither of us would have been happy if I had asked you to stay home here with me, not then anyway. We were so young and you and I were never going to be like Zack and Kelly. You and I would have probably ended up hating each other and been divorced by now.'

'Slater, its all true I know , but I was so upset. You weren't even friendly towards me at the wedding. And all these years I never thought I would ever be able to forgive you for it.'

'And what about now?'

'Now I think maybe I can draw a line under it at last. Maybe we can even try and be friends again.'

'It's a good start as any for me. You know you are even more beautiful than I remember.'

'You mean you are single?'

'Yes, never even been married. The right girl went away to New York to college, but then she never came home.'

'Actually, I moved away even further. I live in London now. I been in London for seven years. Anyway, what happened to you? How come nobody ever heard from you ever? I mean I know I haven't seen Zack and Kelly since their wedding, but at least I have kept in touch with them.'

'After college I did wrestle for a while, but I never got anywhere, so I travelled for a bit. Then I spent five years in New Zealand coaching high school kids wrestling and then I came back here two years ago and helped Kevin, who I know from wrestling set up his gym chain here. This is the newest one, he has about ten now.'

'I been meaning to look up Zack and Kelly and all the old gang ever since I came home to LA, but looks like you have saved me a job there.'

'Lisa has arranged for us to have dinner with them Friday night, you should come along.'

'I would love too.'

'Actually, we still haven't a clue what happened to Screech, everyone lost contact with him as well.'

'Well I heard on the grapevine from one of the kids that comes here that Mr Belding retired recently, so surely he can't still be chewing his ear off at Bayside anymore.'

'You never know, he might still be there, we could always check it out.'

'You can, I got a wrestling team to coach. Look , here is my number, call me tonight, please, whether you find out about Screech or not.'

'Okay', Jessie agreed, sorry to be leaving and feeling much better than she had in a long time.

With no Lisa to drive her, she slowly started walking in the direction of Bayside High. When she got there she asked the first kid she saw to help her.

'Excuse me, do you know someone called Screech?'

'There's no kid called Screech in this school.'

'How about Mr Powers, is he around?'

'When isn't he? Have you got an appointment with him?'

'Yes I do', she lied, hoping this girl would lead her to Screech and not a Mr Powers that was a total strange to her.

It was the plaque on the office door that made her stop dead. Mr Samuel Powers, Vice Principal.

'I'll leave you here mam, got to get to cheerleading practice.'

'Hi', Jessie looked at the secretary 'Can you pleas tell Mr Powers that Ms Jessie Spano is here.'

'Sure.' She pressed her buzzer through to the office. 'Mr Powers, I think I got a disgruntled parent here.'

'No, you don't understand.'

'Don't worry. He's buzzed for you to go right in.'

Behind the desk Screech was sat doing some paperwork.

'First off, I am not a disgruntled parent.'

'Oh my god, Jessie, what are you doing here?'

'Long story, but basically the guys sent me to track you down. We are having a reunion dinner Friday night.'

'Wow, count me in. I can't believe you are here. This is so amazing.'

Chapter Four

And what was even more amazing was that with all their busy schedules they had all made it to sit down to dinner together for the first time in thirteen years.

Lisa had booked one of LA's top restaurants, getting to the top of the table waiting list by bribing the Head Waitress with a Turtle original dress.

'I can't believe Screech has only been living ten minutes away from us these past few years.'

Zack could still hardly believe his old friend was now Vice Principal in their old high school.

'Oh come on guys, Please. I'm a thirty-two year old Vice Principal at a high school, please can we just forget Screech, no one calls me that anymore.'

'That'll be a tough one. Your always be Screech to us, but we will give it a try', Kelly smiled at her old friend.

'So Zack, Kelly, you still haven't told me what you are up to these days.'

'Didn't Jessie tell you?'

'She said I best hear it from you.'

'Okay, well I'm a doctor and specialise in family medicine at a local surgery. And we have two kids as well, Sophie's ten and Eric's eight, You will have to come and meet them some time.'

'Wow, Kelly, that's great.'

'Yes, I have the most beautiful clever wife', Zack kissed Kelly on the cheek. 'And me, I'm just a boring assistant bank manager, nothing exciting, but the moneys good.'

It was after midnight when they all finally left the restaurant to take cabs home. They had spent hours catching up and vowed never to lose touch with each other again.

Jessie and Slater decided to share a cab as her hotel was right near his house.

'I can't believe you are flying right back out of my life tomorrow.'

'I got to get back to work Slater, you know how it is. You could always come over and visit me sometime though. You could even come over and watch Lisa and I in the marathon. That might just make up for the way I was treated at a certain wedding.'

But this time when she said it she smiled at him. And then she was getting out the cab at her hotel. It would have been so easy to invite him up to her room, but no if things were ever going to work out for them as grown ups, they were going to have to take it slowly and get to know each other properly again. Okay, she had lost her virginity to him in high school, but that didn't mean she should jump straight back in to bed with him now, as much as she wanted to.

'Hope to see you soon Slater', she gave him a quick peck on the cheek through the cab window, then rushed up to her room , before she changed her mind and invited him in.

Over the next few weeks, back home in London, Jessie didn't have time to think of Slater or much else other than the ever looming closer marathon away from work. Her life was just constantly work, train, sleep, work, train, sleep right now. Lisa was flying in two days before the big event.

And then the day arrived at last. Jessie actually couldn't' wait to get going. She had never felt like this, she was so excited. She got a bit impatient with the wait at the start line, but once she got going, there was certainly no stopping her. She and Lisa started out together, but Jessie had left her behind somewhere around the twelve mile mark. But Lisa would be okay, she had her whole London team and some from New York here to cheer her on. Jessie had no one to cheer her on personally, but she knew she could do this and wanted to make a good finish time too.

It was just after when she had ran over Tower Bridge when she thought she first saw Slater or was she just imagining things? Still , no time to think about that now. She even thought she heard his voice, but it could have been anyone calling out her name really, it was written on her front and back after all.

When Jessie finally crossed the finish line, she was more than pleased with her finish time, three hours, exactly to the minute. Getting her medal was a feeling of achievement like she had never experienced before, it was better than graduating college, better than when she passed her exam to the bar, she just couldn't describe it. She felt on top of the world.

Lisa crossed the finish line half hour after Jessie and after she had come to find Jessie, she seemed eager to get away.

'Lisa, what's going on?'

'Let's just say I have a date with an elite athlete. We are going to do a late lunch now and going to meet again before I fly back to New York next Friday.'

Well, Jessie, thought, here I am, alone again, so I may as well head home. As she started to walk, she swore to herself she was never ever going to run another marathon ever again. She had muscles stiff and aching she had never even been aware of before. She wouldn't be walking home, she would be virtually hobbling home.

'Can I carry your bag for you? You must be knackered.'

She turned round and came face to face with Slater.

'That would be a big help thanks', she handed over her sports bag to him.

'I never thought you would actually come over you know, but I did hear you call out to me, though I wasn't sure if I was imagining things or not, after all lots of people were calling out and shouting names, all the voices can kind of blend in to one as well.'

'I booked my tickets the very same day you flew back to London.'

'That was quick, at the time, I wasn't sure you would even bother. It's a long way to come just to watch someone run a marathon.'

'I did it because I missed you all these years. And I knew I still had a lot of making up to do for the way I treated you at Zack and Kelly's wedding.'

'Well, I think you have now. I can't believe you came all this way just to cheer me on.'

'It was worth it. Do you think we could ever be together again Jessie?'

'Slater, we hardly know each other anymore and we live thousands of miles apart.'

'I'm sure the distance thing can be overcome. Besides I thought we already made a start getting to know each other again in LA.'

'I know, but as much as I would like us to be together, I 'm still not sure. You only have to look at the way we were back in high school, we were always arguing.'

'We won't know unless we try.'

'Okay, but it is kind of a long commute for us to see each other, especially the hours I keep.'

'I could move to London. Kevin wants to open a gym in London anyway.'

'You would hate the weather, especially in the winter.'

'I could get used to it if it meant being with you.'

'Slater, no one ends up with their high school sweethearts.'

'What about Zack and Kelly then?'

'Exceptions to the rule and besides they have never been apart.'

'They are lucky. But please Jessie, can we give this a try?'

'I guess so , its not like either of us have anything to lose.'

Then he took hold of her hand for the first time in more than a decade and it felt good, in fact she never wanted to let go of him again.

One Year Later

Funny how things turn out, Jessie thought to herself. Jessie smiled as she waited for their friends to arrive at she and Slater's new LA home. She was back where she belonged.

Jessie had been right about Slater hating the British weather, one British winter had been about as much as he could take. But he had really made the effort because he wanted to be with her and now he had become Kevin Johnson's business partner and they now had a very successful gym in London, with plans to start up in other major UK cities as well, though they had now employed someone to oversee the UK operations.

Seeing how much Slater was hating the winter in London, when a vacancy had come up for a high profile divorce lawyer in her firms LA office, they had only been too pleased to snap Jessie up. Slater had been over the moon when she had told him. She sold her London apartment and they had bought a house in LA near the beach.

They had moved in two months ago but it was only now they had finally found the time to have their house warming party.

Jessie had been so dubious of starting over with Slater, but it had all worked out better than she had ever hoped it could. Okay, there were still a lot of things they didn't agree on, a lot of things they would never agree on, but at least they were grown up enough now to agree to disagree with each others opinions. Occasionally they had rows like they used to have in high school, but they always managed to laugh about them afterwards and always made up promising never to argue like that again. But it wouldn't be the same without their occasional heated rows.

One thing had changed though, in the year they had been back together, she had not called Slater a pig once, well not to his face anyway, though she had thought it a lot, some things were never going to change, but a lot had for the better.

Jessie hadn't been this happy since high school and tonight she and Slater were going to announce their engagement to their friends and hand out invites to their wedding later in the summer.

THE END


End file.
